thekaratekidfandomcom-20200213-history
Julie Pierce
Julie Pierce in the protagonist of The Next Karate Kid . She's portrayed by Hillary Swank. History Julie used to be close to her parents before their deaths. She always amazed by how her mother looked whenever she dressed up for a special event. She also admired her father's love for her mother. Julie also spent time with her grandfather before his death as well. He used to teach her karate moves, which he learned from Miyagi. It's unknown what all he taught her except the Tiger Position, which she used to save herself from getting hit. The next time she sneaks into the school to feed her bird, she is detected by the Alpha Elite, and chased through the school. Julie hides in the cafeteria until Ned finds her, at which point she hits a fire alarm with her backpack, causing Ned to let go of her. She makes her way out of the school, and runs into the police. She was arrested for breaking into the school and Miyagi picked her up from the police station. She also got suspended from school for two weeks. Miyagi takes this time to take Julie to a Buddhist monastery in order to teach her the true ways of karate. Personality Julie is nice, smart and compassionate. She usually shows this side of herself to people she cares about such as Eric, Miyagi and Angel. Since her parents' and grandfather's deaths, she has withdrawn from her grandmother, the only family she has left. She refuses to tell her anything that goes on in her life, primarily school. Relationships Louisa Pierce Louisa is Julie's maternal grandmother and guardian. Since her parents' deaths, Julie has developed a strained relationship with her grandmother. She refuses to talk to her about anything, which worries her. On a couple of occasions, Louisa accidentally calls Julie "Susan", which was her daughter's name. It's possible Julie reminds her a lot of her daughter because of that little mistake. Keisuke Miyagi Miyagi is Julie's karate teacher. At first, when she meets Miyagi, she refused to talk to him, mainly because she had nothing to say to him. However, when her grandmother goes to California, Julie starts bonding with Miyagi. He starts acting paternal towards her when he prepares her for her date with Eric, protects her from the group of men at the gas station and tries to make sure she does well in school. Eric McGowen Eric is Julie's classmate and love interest. At first, Julie didn't get along with him because he was part of the Alpha Elite, which she hated. She was also worried that since he knew about Angel, the hawk she was taking care of, that he would tell on her. When he takes her to the trainyard, which is where he works, they establish a friendship. Later, when she's suspended from school, she asks him to take care of the hawk. He agrees if she admits that she would miss him while she was gone. Ned Ned is a bully who likes Julie. While it's obvious Ned likes Julie, it's obvious that she doesn't. Every chance he gets, he flirts with her, much to her disgust. He usually gets her alone and tries asking her out, to which she rejects. Every time she does, he lies to Col. Dugan about the situation and gets her in trouble.It's possible he gets jealous when he sees her with Eric and his jealousy leads to the film's climax. Despite his agressive and possesive attraction towards Julie, he does seem to genuinely care about her in the end when he refuses to fight her again.. Category:Protagonists